A barrel, also referred to as a drum, is a cylinder shaped container used for shipping. Typically, most barrels are constructed of steel or plastic. Additionally, barrels are often certified for shipment of dangerous goods. The United States standard size for a barrel is fifty-five gallons (55 Gal). The United Kingdom standard size for a barrel is forty-four imperial gallons (44 Gal) for a nominal capacity of two hundred liters (200 L). Standard barrel sizes may vary by manufacturer, but are typically twenty-three inches (23 in.) in diameter at the top and bottom and thirty-four-and-a-half inch (34½ in.) in height.
A pallet is a flat transport device that supports materials being transported to and from various destination. Typically, a pallet is configured to be lifted by a forklift, pallet jack, front loader or other mechanical device, for example, using forks. Materials, including barrels, are often placed on the pallet and secured with straps, stretch wrap, or mechanical fasteners for shipping. Typically, pallets are generally constructed from wood or plastic. However, other materials, such as metal, paper, and recycled materials, can be used based on the type of material to be shipped and/or the shipping method.
Barrels are frequently transported on pallets for ease of lifting by a fork lift. One (1) limitation of shipping barrels by pallet is the need to secure the barrel to the pallet in order to ensure the barrel does not tip or spill during transport, which may present a safety hazard. Securing the barrel to the pallet with an auxiliary strap or other securement mechanisms often requires additional time, labor and cost.
Accordingly, there exists a need for barrel transportation device that addresses the disadvantages described above.